Harry y Ginny: la pareja perfecta
by harry's couple
Summary: Harry se da cuenta que ama a Ginny Weasley. Ginny siente lo mismo hacia él pero tendrán que enfrentar a personas que intentarán separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se amontonaron contra la pizarra de anuncios.

-Genial- exclamo Seamus.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían pasado todo el día estudiando para mil pruebas, y les

tocaba divertirse un poco, así que se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba todo el

alboroto, ya que nunca se armaba tanto desastre a menos que fuera algo sensacional.

-¿Qué sucede Seamus?- preguntó Harry.

Su amigo lo miró entusiasmado.

-Vamos a Hogsmade el sábado. Y se anuncia que una nueva tienda ha abierto para todos

aquellos que quieran divertirse y saber mucho más sobre una persona-

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó Ginny apareciendo detrás de Harry. Este se dio vuelta

para verla mejor y sonrió como un bobo. Ginny lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. _Dios, _

_¿por qué estoy sonriendo como un tonto? Y qué es lo que siento en el estómago. _

-Conocen el juego de verdad o consecuencia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Seamus interrogante.

-Sí- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, y se sonrojaron al instante al verse.

-Pues, en la tienda les asignarán un grupo y con ellos estarán jugando a ese juego por

media hora. Debes pagar 3 galleons para jugar-

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron sonriendo.

-Suena fantástico- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos?-

-Sería genial- acotó Ginny.

Ginny miró a Harry para ver si este accedía. Harry no dijo nada ya que estaba observando a Ginny.

-¡Harry!- llamó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, de acuerdo, vamos el sábado-

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido. Harry estaba entusiasmado. Iría a Ginny s Hogsmade.

_Pero no es una cita. Para ella es solo una salida con amigos. ¿Y por qué rayos me _

_importa tanto?_

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el patio esperando a Ginny. Esta se acercó corriendo

entusiasmada. Harry se quedó pasmado al verla. _Que linda que esta. Pero, ¿qué estas _

_pensando idiota? _

Se subieron a las carrozas y los llevaron a Hogsmade. Hermione y Ron charlaban

entusiasmados, y Harry y Ginny se limitaban a mirarlos y reír por lo bajo.

El camino estaba nevado. Todos los alumnos se encontraban adentro de una tienda o en

Hogwarts. Los cuatro amigos caminaban a la casa de Verdad o Consecuencia.

-¿Van a jugar a ese estúpido juego?- gritó Malfoy apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo Ginny enojada.

-No me dirijas la palabra, traidora a la sangre- dijo Malfoy con repulsión.

Harry sintió cómo le hervía la sangre.

-Nunca más le hables así Malfoy- dijo Harry amenazante.

-¿O qué Potter?-

Ginny dio vuelta a Harry y los cuatro siguieron su camino, dejando a Malfoy parado

bajo la nieve.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

-De nada Gin- contestó este sintiendo calor en el estómago.

Hermione observaba todo esto divertida. Ron, por supuesto, no lo había notado.

Entraron a la tienda con el gran letrero que decía Verdad o Consecuencia. Las letras se

movían de un lado para el otro así que era difícil saber que decía.

Entraron y escucharon risas. El lugar era grande, muchas rondas de chicos se hallaban

sentadas en el piso, todos de a grupos de ocho.

Los atendió una mujer con un turbante violeta con un pluma.

-¿Quieren jugar chicos?-

-Sí-contesto Hermione.

-Serían tres galleons cada uno-

Hermione le dio el dinero que cada uno le había dado.

-Justo nos faltaban cuatro para empezar otra ronda. Estos son sus compañeros de ronda-

Saludándolos felices estaban Neville, Luna, Colin y Denis, su hermano.

Se sentaron en una ronda, y la señorita les dio una botella.

-La botella está encantada. Si eligen verdad no pueden mentir, si lo hacen la botella lo sabrá, y si eligen penitencia deberán cumplirla. Deben elegir antes si será consecuencia o verdad, y luego hacen lo que la persona que arrojó la botella dice-

Ginny tomó la botella que le daba la señorita.

-¿Quién empieza?- preguntó.

Hermione alzó la mano y tomó la botella.

La hizo girar y esta paró.

-Luna, verdad o consecuencia-

Luna meditó un rato y luego contestó.

-Creo que elegiré verdad-

Hermione sonrió con complicidad.

-Luna, ¿estás segura que los Narggles existen?-

-Desde luego que creo que existen-

La botella no hizo nada. Hermione dejó de sonreír desilusionada.

Luna tomó la botella y la hizo girar.

-Ron, verdad o consecuencia-

-Verdad- respondió este sin titubear.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver-

Luna pensó por un rato largo pero luego preguntó.

-Ron, ¿sigues pensando que soy una loca sin cura?-

Ron se sonrojó notablemente.

-Sí, tal vez. Un poco-

Luna asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Todos la miraron extrañada.

-¿No te molesta que te llamen loca Luna?- preguntó Harry.

-No, para nada. A mi mamá también la llamaban loca. Así que como que sigo la tradición, ¿no?- dijo muy orgullosa.

Todos estallaron en risas. Luna los miró estupefacta pero empezó a reí también. Harry observó a Ginny reír. Cuando reía mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro, y ella los quitaba con un involuntario movimiento de cabeza. Harry suspiró. _Si tan solo no fuera la hermana de Ron. _

Ron tomó la botella y la hizo girar.

-Colin, verdad o consecuencia-

-Verdad- dijo este con timidez.

-¿Es verdad que te gustaba Ginny hace tan solo unos meses?-

Harry y Colin abrieron los ojos nerviosos. _Dice que sí y lo mato. _

-Sí-contestó Colin con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. Ginny lanzó una risita. El rostro de Harry se distorsionó por la furia. Hermione lo miró y también lanzó una risita.

-Denis, verdad o consecuencia-

-Verdad- respondió la finita voz que Denis.

-Fuiste o no fuiste tú el que tiró a la tía Muriel el año pasado a la pileta durante la fiesta de Navidad-

Denis rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, fui yo-

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los otros seis miembros de la ronda los miraban asombrados y confusos.

Colin, al ver sus rostros de confusión, les explicó.

-El año anterior nuestra madre hizo una fiesta de navidad con todos nuestros molestos parientes. Muriel es nuestra tía insoportable que la invitó nuestra mamá por compromiso. Estaba todo el mundo en calma y se oye el grito de Muriel, y luego el agua salpicó por todos lados. Estuvieron una hora retando a nuestro odioso primo porque creyeron que él la había tirado. Fue la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida. Debieron haber visto la cara de Muriel en la pileta mientras gritaba "¿Quién lo hizo? Me las pagarán" Todos los invitados reían a carcajadas. Hasta mis papás. Se le arruinó su horrible tapado verde chillón que ella consideraba hermoso –

Todos comenzaron a reír con ganas. Quién iba a creer que el pequeño Denis iba a ser capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Denis comenzó a girar la botella.

-Hermione, verdad o consecuencia-

-Verdad-

-Oigan, que alguien escoja consecuencia- se quejó Ron.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

-Como decía antes de que Ronald me interrumpiera, verdad-

-Mm, ¿recuerdas cuando salías con Victor Krum?-

-Si, por supuesto-contestó Hermione encantada de que preguntaran acerca de Victor, ya que podía poner celoso a Ron.

-Pues, recuerdo que te invitó a pasar parte de tus vacaciones con él-

-Sí, lo hizo-contestó Hermione-¿A dónde querés llegar Denis?-

-Pues, ¿fuiste a visitarlo?-

Ron la miró atenta y expectante. Hermione contestó como lo más normal del mundo.

-Si, claro que lo fui a visitar. Me quedé una semana en su casa y conocí a su familia. Debo decir que su familia me recibió muy bien y son muy buenos –

Ron estaba rojo de ira.

-Mi familia también siempre te recibe bien- dijo con rencor.

-Desde luego que sí Ron. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Víctor y yo estábamos en una relación, era una situación un poco más complicada-

Ron bufó por lo bajo. Hermione simplemente lo ignoró y giró la botella.

-Ginny-dijo complacida.

-Verdad o consecuencia-

Ginny meditó. _Si elijo verdad Hermione seguro que me pregunta de Harry, y no quiero admitir que sigo locamente enamorada de él, y no se que va a hacerme hacer si elijo consecuencia. _

Meditó un rato más pero luego dijo sin titubeo.

-Consecuencia- todos la miraron sorprendida.

_Eligió consecuencia. Espero que tenga algo que ver conmigo lo que tenga que hacer. _

-De acuerdo Gin. Tendrás que besar al próximo chico que entre por la puerta-

Dijo Hermione satisfecha. Ginny tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo?-gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Ya me escucharon- confirmó Hermione.

Ginny miró aterrorizada la puerta. ¿Quien entraría? De repente se escuchó la campana de la puerta. Alguien había entrado. ¿Pero quién?

Todos miraban expectantes. ¿Quién entraría?

Dean.

Su antiguo novio.

Debía besar a Dean.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione sonriendo a medias-Que sea Dean-

_No, no puede besar a Dean. Si lo besa él va a pensar que a ella le gusta, y va a querer volver a ser su novio. No quiero eso. _Harry pensaba esto espantado.

Ginny se levantó con paso firme y caminó hacia Dean.

-Hola Ginny, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Dean sonriendo y agitando la mano.

Ginny lo tomó de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Dean la besaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego de un rato se separaron.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny cabizbaja. Se dio vuelta para irse pero en ese instante Dean la tomó de la manga y le preguntó en vos baja:

-¿Fue una prenda?-

Ginny lo miró apenada.

-Si, lo siento mucho Dean- Dean sonrió comprensivo.

Ginny sonrió y volvió a la ronda.

Harry estaba furioso. Fulminaba a Dean y a Hermione con la mirada. Tenía ganas de lanzarle a Dean un maleficio imperdonable o simplemente hechizarlo para que le salieran anguilas del estómago. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

Ginny tomó la botella y la hizo girar.

-Harry, verdad o consecuencia- preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry directo a los ojos.

Harry estaba sin palabras. La mirada de Ginny lo dejaba sin respiración. Luego de un gran esfuerzo balbuceó:

-Verdad-

Ginny le sonrió comprensivamente y preguntó:

-Todos sabemos acerca de tu antigua historieta con Cho-informó.

Harry asintió.

_¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Yo me puse enojadísimo cuando ella besó a Dean. Si me pregunta de mi antigua novia significa que no le molesta hablar de eso. Y por ende que yo no le intereso. _

-Pues bien, todos creemos que has seguido adelante-

Harry asintió de vuelta.

-Mi pregunta es, ¿estás enamorado de alguna persona? Y si ese es el caso, ¿Quién es esa persona?- _Quiero saber así la mato .A menos que se a yo. Pero no, Ginny tonta. Como vas a ser vos. _

Sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y se concentró en Harry.

Harry se sonrojó notablemente. Tragó saliva repetidas veces. Sentía mucho calor.

-Emm, yo…, es que…- titubeó.

-¿Si, Harry?-

Todos lo miraban expectantes.

-Pues sí. Estoy enamorado de otra chica-

Todos abrieron los ojos.

-¿De quien Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-De…de Gi…-

-Perdón chicos, se les acabó el tiempo. Ya pasó media hora-anunció la mujer con turbante.

Harry suspiró muy aliviado. Ginny rió ante este hecho y Harry sonrió. Hermione lanzó una mirada de desilusión.

-Pues, en otra será-dijo Ginny.

_Es tan comprensiva. Y la verdad no hace escándalo por nada. _

Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ginny. Esta la tomó y se levantó.

Salieron del negocio y se separaron de Luna, Neville, Colin y Denis. Caminaron hasta donde los esperarían las carrozas y cuando estas llegaron se subieron. Al llegar a Hogwarts fueron al gran salón para la cena. Dumbledore les dio un discurso sobre la seguridad en Hogsmade y luego empezaron a comer.

-Que lástima que justo se terminó el tiempo cuando Harry iba a decir de quien gustaba- dijo Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

Harry, que justo tenía en la boca una porción de pollo, se atragantó. Ginny puso su mano en su espalda y le dio pequeñas palmaditas. A Harry se le erizó el cabello de la nuca cuando sintió la cálida mano de Ginny en su espalda.

-Si, una lástima-dijo Harry.

-Oye Harry. ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó Ron curioso mientras comía dos patas de pollo a la vez. Hermione, ante este hecho, suspiró irritada y Ron se sonrojó abochornado.

-No importa Ron. No quiero hablar de ello-

Ron asintió comprensivo. Pero Hermione no había terminado.

-No se por qué estabas tan nervioso. ¿La persona que te gustaba estaba por ahí cerca?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Em, yo no se Hermione- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, visiblemente nervioso.

Terminaron de cenar. Hermione no había insistido más acerca de esta misteriosa chica. Subieron a la sala común y comenzaron a charlar. Se empezó a hacer tarde, y Hermione subió a su habitación. Ron también subió con la excusa de hacer tarea, pero en realidad se iba a dormir.

Quedaron Harry y Ginny solos.

-Hoy me divertí mucho Harry-

-Sí, yo también-

Harry dudó un momento pero luego le preguntó:

-Oye, Ginny. El beso que le diste a Dean, ¿Significó algo para vos? –

Harry la miró expectante.

-¿Por qué quieres saber Harry?- Ginny lo miró.

-Ah, por nada. Solo curiosidad-

-Ah, bueno. No, no significó nada. Lo mío con Dean se terminó. Es cosa del pasado. Pasado pisado, siempre digo- Harry sonrió divertido. Ginny puso una sonrisa tímida.

- Y además, ahora me gusta otro chico- dijo con picardía.

Harry la miró entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusta mucho o en exceso?-

Ginny rió divertida y sonrió tiernamente.

-Estoy verdaderamente enamorada-

Harry suspiró. _¿Quién será el afortunado?_

-¿Por qué suspiras Harry?- preguntó Ginny lanzando una risita.

-No, por nada-

Ginny bostezó.

-Lo siento Harry. Estoy muy cansada. Me voy a acostar-

Harry se levantó.

-Sí, yo también voy a dormir-

La acompaño hasta la escalera que la conducía al cuarto de niñas.

-La pasé muy bien hoy Gin-

Ginny sonrió. _Como me gusta cuando me dice Gin. _

-Yo también la pasé muy bien Harry-

Los dos lentamente se fueron acercando. Estaban a pocos centímetros de fundirse en el tierno, apasionado y tan esperado beso. Ginny podía sentir el aliento de Harry, y Harry podía oler el olor a rosas emanando del cabello de Ginny.

-¡Harry!- llamó Ron desde arriba de las escaleras de hombres. Por suerte no había bajado las escaleras porque sino los habría visto. Ginny se separó inmediatamente de Harry. Harry estaba desilusionado y al mismo tiempo furioso con Ron.

-Adiós-dijo Ginny, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras.

Harry sonrió y tocó su mejilla.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se acostó sin decir palabra, y se durmió. Soñó con Ginny esa noche. Agradeció que Ron no supiera Legeremancia por que sino se habría dado cuenta que estaba soñando con su pequeña hermanita, y ya que Harry no sabía Oclumancia, fue un verdadero alivio por que si no sabía cómo ocultar sus pensamientos, su mente era como un libro abierto.


	2. Ginny, cuidado!

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar. Vieron a Ginny sentada en la mesa y se sentaron junto a ella.

-¿Qué cuentas Gin?- preguntó Ron.

-No mucho- contestó esta levantando la mirada y observando a Harry. Este se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Esto era algo que nunca había sentido con Cho. Cho se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de lo que solía hacer con Cedric, y diciendo que Cedric era tan perfecto y luego se ponía a llorar por su muerte. Harry nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento sentía por Ginny. Era una sensación que lo embriagaba de pies a cabeza, que le hacía querer saltar de alegría y de ir corriendo hacia Ginny y abrazarla.

Harry estuvo todo el desayuno muy callado, pensando en esa repentina locura. Ginny lo miraba preocupado mientras Ron y Hermione estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre los Doxys.

-Harry, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró. Era tan hermosa. Su delicado pelo caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos bien azules hacían que Harry sintiera que se ahogaba en ellos.

-Nada Gin- contestó.

-Puedes confiar en mi Harry, ¿lo sabes?-

-Si Gin, lo sé- dijo este y sonrió tiernamente. Le daban ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Ron lo mataría.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al patio para hacer algunos deberes, mientras Ron debía cumplir un castigo y Hermione prefería estudiar en la sala común. En los pasillos, se encontraron con Malfoy y sus amigotes.

-Oye Potter, veo que te juntas con la pobre Weasley.-

-Cállate Malfoy- dijo Harry furioso.

Ginny no le hizo caso e insistió en seguir su camino, pero al pasar al lado de Malfoy, este la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la mantuvo cerca de él.

-No me ignores Weasley. Te recuerdo que no eres nadie, solo eres la marioneta de Potter. Igual que la de todos- dijo, y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Ginny cayó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Harry observaba todo esto con un creciente enojo. Se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y lo arrojó al suelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Luego se paró y lo miró.

-La próxima no te salvas Malfoy- dicho esto, miró a Ginny y se agachó junto a ella. La tomó de los hombros y la ayudó a levantarse.

McGonagall se acercó a la escena y vio a Malfoy en el suelo muy asustado.

-Potter, ¿fuiste tú? Si fuiste tú, esto tendrá severas consecuencias- amenazó McGonagall. Harry estaba a punto de admitir que había sido él, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Fui yo profesora- dijo.

Harry la miró estupefacta.

-Usted señorita Weasley-

Ginny asintió.

-Acompáñeme, usted será castigada severamente-

Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió, luego siguió a la profesora.

Harry no podía creerlo. Ginny se había inculpado para que no lo culparan a él. Debía hablar con ella para agradecerle.

Cuando Ginny salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, se encontró con Harry que la esperaba en el pasillo.

-Ginny- dijo Harry.

Ginny se sobresaltó.

-Harry, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó esta.

-Te inculpaste, pero vos no le pegaste a Malfoy-

-Lo se- dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Harry, yo estaba en el suelo, y tu golpeaste a Malfoy para defenderme a mí. Yo no podía dejar que McGonagall te castigara-

-¿Por qué?-

Ginny bajó la mirada con timidez.

-Harry, todos los años te has enfrentado a Voldemort a muerte. Y además sufriste demasiado en toda tu vida. Yo sé que no puedo hacer mucho para ahorrarte el sufrimiento, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no sufras innecesariamente. Además, no podría soportar la idea de que te castiguen por mi culpa-

Harry estaba sorprendido. Ginny lo quería mucho, y él lo sabía. Y él la quería un montón también. Harry no supo exactamente por qué, pero la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Fue un abrazo que no quería que acabara. Ginny le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente también. No supieron exactamente cuanto tiempo se estuvieron abrazando, pero al separarse, los dos se pusieron rojos.

-Gracias Ginny-

-De nada, Harry-

-¿Y qué es lo que debes hacer para el castigo?-

-Pues, la profesora McGonagall sabe que soy buena, así que solamente debo colgar unos afiches en la salida que lleva al patio. Pero debo hacerlo sin magia. Debo usar una cosa que se llama escalera.-

Harry rió.

Esa misma tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron bajo un árbol a hacer deberes, cerca de dónde Ginny debía llevar a cabo su castigo.

Hermione empezó a hacer un ensayo de tres pergaminos de largo sobre la importancia de pociones, y Ron estaba muy concentrado en su lectura sobre el Quidditch. Harry, aunque se suponía que debía hacer una tarea de botánica, estuvo todo el tiempo mirando a Ginny.

Ginny puso una escalera de cuatro metros de alto en el suelo, y comenzó a subir los escalones con un afiche bajo el brazo. Cuando llegó al último, agarró el afiche con las manos y se estiró. Pegó una punta del afiche en la parte de arriba de la salida, pero cuando tenía que pegar la otra punta, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba. Se estiró lo más que pudo, pero al hacerlo, dejó de sentir el escalón bajo sus pies. Comenzó a caer.

Harry, que presenciaba toda la escena, se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ginny seguí cayendo. Esperó golpearse con el duro suelo, pero en vez de eso, sintió unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su salvador.

-Harry- exclamó.

Harry la sostenía fuertemente de las piernas y de los brazos.

-Harry, gracias. Me salvaste la vida-

Hermione y Ron llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron asustado

-Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escalera- explicó Harry todavía sosteniendo a Ginny en sus brazos.

-Harry, ¿puedo bajar?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry la bajó avergonzado.

-Muchas gracias Harry, te debo una- dijo Ginny.

Harry sonrió.

-Cuando quieras Gin-

-Voy a decirle a la profesora McGonagall lo ocurrido a ver si me deja pegar los afiches con magia- dijo Ginny pícaramente.

-Si dramatizo un poco diciendo que estuve muy asustada y que pude haber muerto, tal vez me deje- Agregó.

Los tres amigo rieron y Ginny se marchó corriendo mientras Harry la veía.

Ginny corría por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

-Oye Weasley- llamó.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Malfoy- contestó Ginny malhumorada.

Siguió alejándose pero escuchó que Malfoy decía algo que la perseguiría por semanas.

-Lo siento Ginny- dijo Malfoy con pena en la vos.

Ginny se paró en seco de espaldas a Malfoy. Se dio vuelta y lo encaró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo esta estupefacta.

-Que lo siento-

Ginny se quedó pasmada. ¿Había oído bien? O había sido una ilusión.

-¿Tú lo sientes?-

Malfoy asintió.

-Sí Ginny. No debí haber dicho esas cosas de vos. Lo lamento –

-De acuerdo, te perdono- dijo Ginny, viendo que de verdad se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, y además quería escapar de la embarazosa situación.

-Y lamento haberte golpeado- agregó.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué estas siendo tan bueno con migo?-

Malfoy la miró profundamente. Ginny se quedó sin respiración. ¿Por qué la miraba tan fijo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-La verdad Ginny, es que me gustas mucho, y te trato mal para ocultarlo-

Ginny comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si claro, tú gustas de mí, como no-

-Sí Ginny, gusto de vos. Y mucho-

Ginny lo miró horrorizada.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Un extraño mundo paralelo? ¿O una pesadilla_?" pensaba Ginny confundida.

Ginny le dio la espalda y salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

-Ginny- gritó Malfoy.

Ginny dijo la contraseña y entró. Se sentó en el sillón y allí estuvo por muchas horas, sola en la sala común.

Escuchó que alguien entraba. Era Harry, sin Ron ni Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede Gin? Faltaste a la cena-

-Nada-

Harry se entristeció.

-Ginny, dímelo, puedes confiar en mí-

Ginny lo miró.

-Malfoy me dijo que gusta mucho de mí-

Harry se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó.

-Eso que oíste-

-Lo voy a matar. No puede gustar de vos. Voy y lo asesino- dijo furioso mientras se levantaba.

Ginny rió y tomó su mano.

-Tranquilo Harry-

Harry se calmó y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?- preguntó.

-Nada. Salí corriendo-

Harry se quedó mirándola. Ginny notaba que tenía ganas de preguntar algo. Algo importante.

-¿A vos te gusta Malfoy, Ginny?- preguntó al fin sin rodeos.

-Desde luego que no, Harry- contestó esta al toque.

Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Ginny sonrió. Harry de verdad la quería. Ella se daba cuenta. Y ella también lo quería un montón. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ginny miraba el fuego y Harry miraba a Ginny disimuladamente.

-Ginny- llamó.

-Si Harry- contestó esta sin dejar de mirar al fuego.

-¿Puedo saber quién te gusta?-

-Con una condición- dijo esta.

-Lo que sea- contestó Harry entusiasmado.

-Tu me dices quien te gusta primero- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Emm, me gusta…emm…- decía Harry.

Sentía como su corazón latía violentamente. Harry sentía que la sala común se ponía cada vez más caliente. Pero debía decirle. Tomó coraje y soltó la bomba.

-Me gustas vos Ginny- terminó de decir.

Ginny abrió bien los ojos.

-No solamente me gustas, sino que, te…te amo-dijo muy nervioso.

Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero no logró articular palabra.

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

_No me ama. Me muero._

Harry movió la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de Ginny. Ginny la tomó, lo miró a los ojos, y se fue acercando lentamente hacia Harry.

Harry acercaba la cabeza también.

_No puedo creerlo. Va a besarme. Pero se mueve muy lentamente. ¿Y si la beso rápidamente? No, arruinaría el momento. _

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podía sentir el aliento de cada uno. Hasta que al fin se besaron. Se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso. Ninguno se separó por un largo rato. Los dos se quedaron allí, besándose, como si nada más en el mundo importara.

Por fin se separaron para respirar.

-Yo también te amo Harry- dijo Ginny.

Harry se quedó pasmado. No podía creer que Ginny le hubiese dicho que lo amaba. Acaso eso era un sueño. Si era así, era el sueño más maravilloso que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Harry tomó a Ginny por la nuca y tiró de ella hacia él y volvió a besarla. Que bien que se sentía. Sentía que un calor y unas cosquillas pasaban de los labios de Ginny hasta los suyos, y recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Pero Ginny se separó de repente de Harry.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo esta muy apenada.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó este muy confundido.

-Es que esto no puede ser. Si mi hermano se entera nos matará-

Harry se quedó dubitativo.

-Ginny, tu hermano es mi mejor amigo-

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Harry la tomó del mentón y la levantó.

-Pero yo a vos te amo, y esperé tanto tiempo para esto, que no me importa, él va a tener que entender –

Ginny sonrió radiante. Harry también sonrió. Ginny tomó a Harry de la cabeza y lo acercó hacia ella, para fundirse en otro largo y cálido beso. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Los dos sentían que esa felicidad nunca más se iría, pero estaban muy equivocados.


	3. Cosas malas que terminan bien

Había pasado una semana desde el primer beso de Harry y Ginny. Ron ya lo había asimilado, Hermione estaba contentísima, y todo el colegio estaba enterado. Ginny era mirada con odio por más de una chica del colegio, y a Harry también le lanzaban miradas asesinas los hombres de todos los grados. Pero los dos estaban muy felices siendo novios.

Faltaba una semana para San Valentín, y Harry ya tenía el regalo ideal para Ginny.

La mañana del día de los enamorados, Ginny se despertó muy contenta. Su primer día de San Valentín con Harry. Se cambió y bajó a la sala común. Luego bajó rápidamente a desayunar. Descubrió que este estaba vació excepto por algunas personas.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Creyó que era Harry, pero al darse vuelta para ver descubrió que era Malfoy.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Ginny-

Ginny lo miró. Se veía tan triste.

-Hola Malfoy-

-Dime Draco-

Ginny dudó. Malfoy era el enemigo de Harry. Y si le decía Draco, Harry iba a pensar que lo estaba traicionando. Pero el pobre se veía tan triste.

-Está bien, Draco-

Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue caminando. Ginny continuó desayunando. Pasaron diez minutos, y Ginny sintió una fina línea fría en su cuello. Miró y era una cadenita que le estaba poniendo Harry desde atrás. En el centro del collar había un corazón dorado. Ginny sonrió y se dio vuelta. Harry estaba detrás de ella sonriendo.

-Feliz día Gin-

Ginny se levantó del asiento y le dio un beso.

-Gracias Harry. Es muy linda-

-Lo compré cuando fuimos a Hogsmade el fin de semana pasado. Cuando dije que había olvidado algo en las tres Escobas, fui y lo compré-

-Yo te doy el tuyo luego del período libre. Lo dejé en el cuarto-

Harry asintió y la volvió a besar. Ginny lo abrazó y logró ver que Malfoy los miraba con cara de odio pero con tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Luego se les unieron Hermione y Ron quienes iban caminando muy felices.

-¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nada- contestó Ron.

Hermione sonrió y le susurró a Ginny que después hablaban.

Al salir del gran salón, Hermione se apartó con Ginny a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-Ron me dijo esta mañana que gusta de mí-

Ginny abrió la boca.

-Genial- exclamó Ginny contentísima.

-Dijo que estaba esperando al día de San Valentín para decírmelo. Y me regaló un diario con una foto de él en la tapa- Ginny sonrió. ¿Quién diría que su hermano era tan tierno?

Los dos períodos pasaron muy rápido, y Ginny se encaminó a su habitación para buscar el regalo de Harry. Le había comprado un portarretratos plateado vació, y ella había echo con sus propias manos unos corazones de arcilla, los había pintado de rojo y los había pegado, y en el medio había puesto una foto de ellos dos en el campo de Quidditch.

Cuando Harry salió de clase de Pociones, se dirigió al pasillo del tercer piso, donde había acordado encontrarse con Ginny. Dobló la esquina, y vio a Cho, apoyada contra la pared.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Harry- le dijo.

-Cho, eso se los debes decir a la persona que te gusta- replicó este.

-Lo sé-

-Cho, yo ya tengo novia, y estoy más que feliz, no quiero romper con Ginny-

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Ya me estoy cansando de esa Ginny- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry. Este trató de alejarse, pero Cho era fuerte. Lo tomó de los brazos y los besó. Harry trató de resistirse pero Cho lo sostenía bien fuerte. Harry sentía una extraña sensación, pasando de los labios de Cho hasta los suyos. Una sensación poco agradable.

-Harry, acá está tu regalo- se escucho la voz de Ginny, y luego un grito ahogado y el ruido de un vidrio al romperse. Cho soltó a Harry y este se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny.

-Me tengo que ir Harry- dijo Cho antes de salir corriendo.

Harry miró al suelo y vio un hermoso portarretratos con la foto de ellos dos juntos y el vidrio roto. Ginny lo había soltado ante la sorpresa de ver a su novio besando a Cho.

-Ginny, te lo puedo explicar-

Ginny lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza y mirar a Harry. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no permitía que estas salieran.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Harry?-

-¿Hacerte qué?- dijo Harry inofensivo.

-Esto, decirme que me amas, salir conmigo, y después besar a Cho en el día da San Valentín-

-Ginny, por favor…- decía Harry.

Ginny lo calló. Se puso las manos por detrás de la nuca, se sacó el collar que le había dado Harry y se lo tendió. Este lo tomó sin entender.

-Pero no…- empezó a decir, pero Ginny se fue corriendo. Harry se quedó allí parado.

-No- murmuró, todavía sin terminar de creer que Ginny había roto con él.

Ginny salió corriendo del castillo, llorando. Fue hasta el frente del lago justo cuando se ponía a llover. Se sentó de rodillas y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, y comenzó a llorar. Sintió una mano en su espalda. Miró para ver quien era.

Draco.

-¿Estas bien Ginny?- le preguntó tiernamente.

-No, acabo de descubrir a Harry besando a Cho-

Malfoy abrió bien los ojos.

-Que idiota-

Ginny comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Se dio vuelta y abrazó a Draco, y este le devolvió el abrazó. No importaba quien, pero necesitaba abrazar a alguien. A cualquiera.

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos dos. Ginny se sentía sola y abandonada.

Luego de diez minutos así, ella y Draco entraron al castillo.

-Gracias, Draco-

-De nada Gin- le contestó. A Ginny se le puso la piel de gallina cuando este le dijo Gin.

Ginny utilizó un conjuro y se secó toda la ropa. Luego se dirigió a la sala común.

Allí encontró a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny que estas llorando?-

-Harry me traicionó. Lo vi besando a Cho- dijo esta deprimida.

Hermione profirió un grito ahogado.

-No lo puedo creer-

-No importa Hermione-

Ginny se despidió y subió las escaleras, y en la entrada se encontró con Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bruscamente Ginny.

-Perdóname Gin, Cho me besó a mí, yo no la besé a ella- explicó.

Ginny bufó y siguió caminando, pero Harry la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Creeme Ginny. Mirame a los ojos y fíjate si miento- le dijo.

Ginny no tenía otra. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-Harry, jurame que no me mentís-

-Te lo juro- dijo Harry sin dudar.

Ginny asintió y luego sonrió. Harry sonrió también y la abrazó. Luego le volvió a poner el collar. Harry puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el portarretratos, el cual había arreglado con el hechizo "Reparo".

-Es muy hermoso Gin- le dijo.

Ginny sonrió y lo besó.

Bajaron al sillón y charlaron durante horas acerca de todo.

-No puedo creer que Cho Chang haya echo lo que hizo- replicó Ginny indignada.

Harry asintió.

-Es que ella no es tan buena persona como vos Gin- dijo Harry. Ginny rió.

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entraron Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano.

-Ah bueno, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?- preguntó Harry estupefacto.

-Esta misma mañana- informó Hermione roja de vergüenza.

Ron asintió contentísimo.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando por un largo rato. Ginny observaba a su hermano, su mejor amiga, y por último, a su perfecto novio. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía que arreglar un asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó temprano como de costumbre y bajó al gran salón. Allí había pocas personas como siempre, y entre ellas estaba Malfoy.

-Oye, Draco, tenemos que hablar-

Malfoy se paró con el rostro sombrío.

-Escucha, te agradezco por haberme consolado en el lago ayer, pero…vos me dijiste que gustabas de mí. Y yo gusto de Harry, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar-

Malfoy no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?-

Malfoy asintió.

-Esta bien, no se si amigos es el término correcto, pero podemos llevarnos bien-

-Excelente- dijo Ginny radiante de alegría. Malfoy también sonrió y Ginny se fue del gran salón.

-Listo, todo arreglado-

Iba caminando por el pasillo que la conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando se encontró con Cho Chang.

-Oye Weasley, lamento lo que pasó con Harry. Escuché que terminaron, que pena- dijo Cho con malicia, sin sentir una gota de pena.

-Pues escuchaste mal, por que Harry me dijo disculpas ayer mismo, y volvimos, y la verdad estamos mejor que nunca- dijo Ginny.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Cho. Ginny sonrió complacida.

Ginny siguió su camino y mientras subía las escaleras se encontró con Harry.

-Oye, Gin, quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo- propuso este muy contento.

Ginny asintió, tomó la mano de su novio, y salieron del castillo. Se sentaron enfrente del lago.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Ginny para sacar conversación.

-Excelente, soñé con vos- Ginny rió y Harry sonrió. La tomó de la mano pero no la miró a los ojos, tenía la vista fija en el lago.

-Sabes Gin, creo que hacemos una pareja perfecta-

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

-¿Por qué crees eso Harry?-

Harry la miró. Ginny pudo ver sus ojos verde esmeralda y sintió que se ahogaba en ellos.

-Pues, por que mi noviazgo con vos es lo primero que no analizo-

Ginny lo miró confundida y Harry se rió.

-Bueno, yo siempre que voy a hacer algo pienso en lo que pasaría si lo hiciera, pero cuando estoy de novio con vos no pienso en eso. La primera vez que nos besamos no pensé en las consecuencias. Simplemente lo hice, y me gustó-

Ginny sonrió, tomó a su novio de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

Eran el uno para el otro, y nadie cambiaría eso.


End file.
